callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle (Black Ops)
Jungle is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was also remastered for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. The same remaster was made available only on PlayStation 4 in Call of Duty: Black Ops III for people who preordered Black Ops 4 digitally. Overview This map is set in the Vietnam jungle. It is categorized by David Vonderhaar of Treyarch as a "large" map, and consists partly of ruins and huts. The map caters to all types of gameplay, from ranged combat to close quarters and everything in between. It encourages vertical combat, with many slopes and ladders that allow for quick movement between levels. The village section of the map is generally well-trafficked, and many of the close-quarters fights occur there. However, there are a few exposed perches with long lines of sight to support sniping, and the rocks, huts, and trees provide plenty of cover. Some parts of the map have mines at the level boundary similar to Wasteland from Modern Warfare 2. In the middle of the map the player has a great sniping area as the rock has a good view of an open area, while packages can be dropped here or used as bait, and there is only one access point where a claymore, motion sensor or camera spike can be used for protection. The height of the rock also helps for last resorts when the player is about to be killed by another player or are low on ammo they can jump for a suicide. Gallery Patio Jungle BO.jpg|A screenshot of Jungle with the Galil Red Dot Sight with Woodland Camouflage. Bird's Eye View Jungle BO.png|Jungle bird's eye view. Map Jungle BO.png|Jungle Minimap. Bird's Eye View 2 Jungle BO.jpg|Jungle. Video ᴴᴰ Call of Duty Black Ops PC - M16 game-play on 'Jungle' 4K 60FPS Trivia *Jungle is also the name of another canceled map in the game, which was canceled during late development. *Jungle is the most altered map in the Wii version. **There are more plants and bushes on the Wii. **The player can go prone in the water on the Wii version. **On top of the ridge, there is an ammo box followed by a box of Cuban cigarettes. However, on the Wii version, there is only the Cuban cigarettes. **The flag of the Viet Cong is missing. *The flag of the Viet Cong can be seen in one of the huts in the map despite the fact they are not a playable faction in the map, or Multiplayer. *If the player dives to prone from the height of the rock onto the water in the river, the player will take no fall damage. *In the minefield area, the mine exploding seems to be determined by the amount of time the player is standing on it, as opposed to stepping on certain areas. Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Maps